


Dark Side

by kuonji



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>As for her own people, she did not think of them more than cursorily. She could not go back.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the sga_flashfic challenge, "Dark Side".
> 
> Alternative Links:  
> <http://community.livejournal.com/sga_flashfic/391024.html>

The night was dark, just as she liked it. In the moonless silence her dark-wrapped clothing and blackened hair could slip seamlessly behind, above, below, and -- through. With not a sound. With not time for thought. After practice so long, her nails and eyes and grinning teeth were all that flashed before the end.

The girl who had stared in blank horror as the Wraith bashed snarling into her cell had disappeared. She had been reborn in the next instant as someone who could lie easily to the saviors she did not know (uniforms not from Atlantis), so convincing that they had allowed the 'lost scientist' to flee in the ensuing scramble for life.

Deceit and stealth were not all she had learned to embrace. Both abandoned by their people, with the one called Ford she had shared her company, if not her secrets. Sometimes, as she stained her own face dark, she still thought of him. Wondered what fruits his efforts bore. Wondered if Atlantis had yet reclaimed him. Ultimately, however, he was not of her species and she was not of his pack. They had parted amicably.

As for her own people, she did not think of them more than cursorily. She could not go back. Her father and her faith lost along with her rash commander, she wished now only for revenge.

Revenge against the Genii? No, of course not. They had done her no personal wrong. Neither did she hold grudge against the people of Atlantis, who had done only what they ought to protect their own. Teyla Emmagan of Athos was proud and condescending, but the true enemy, the true _murderer_ , was not her.

The brightening of the hissing glow was a warning and a welcome both. She stopped just behind the tree line and watched the pulsing lights rise before her.

Finally, she had found the one.

Here at last was the hive ship her father had perished in, stopped briefly here to replenish its filthy supplies. She saw them coming to meet her. She knew perfectly that what one Wraith saw, they all did. She didn't care. Though she die today, with each enemy she slew she could count her father avenged.

The first was a brute, masked in their ghoulish way. The next fell before her sword only an instant after the first.

The third, another brute, held up its hand at her advance. "You killed my father!" she snarled, raising her still-dripping blade. She would not let such a one feed on her. "Take me to your queen!"

The figure started to chuckle, first softly, then louder. Finally, it spoke, guttaral and slow. "I did not kill your father." It drew off its bestial mask and she stood shocked as Tyrus of the Genii, face eerily blue-veined and startlingly white, looked back at her. "Sora, I am your father."

And Sora screamed. "Noooooo!"

  
END.


End file.
